Mortal Eyes
by Mathematical-candy-panda
Summary: This is an account of many mortals who have witnessed demigods in action. Some mortal see what is really happening, others are just fools to the power of the mist, but what really matters is what they do in the situation that they find themselves in. (Btw, story for chap 4 is up)
1. Chapter 1

**Janette (mortal) POV**

I witnessed the craziest, saddest, horrific thing once. I was walking in downtown New York. I had just gotten off work and was heading for the bus. (I never really bought a car because I could never find a place to park). I was walking along Wall St., trying to get to the nearest station. The street was crowd with many people walking in a fast pace to get to where ever they were going. I crossed the street with hurry too though, for I was trying to get to the station (and I always had a tiny fear that one day, some lunatic might run the sign and squash me into a Jancake).

I was on my phone, leaving a voicemail to my friend to tell her that I wasn't going to be able to make it to a party that night. Then out of nowhere, I saw a teenager, running though the street. People went out of the way to avoid getting trampled. He had jet-black hair and was wearing an orange t-shirt with jeans. What was that boy doing? He was probably going to be the lunatic driver that would run me over one day. Then, the lunatic teenager had grabbed a pen out of his pocket, uncapped it, and tackled a poor old random homeless person, trying to stab him with his pen, and punching him! OH MY GOD. I was in shock. I dropped my expensive iPhone on the ground. Many people backed away, others were calling the police, some were videotaping (how could some see someone getting stabbed and just record it!), some women were screaming, I was one of those screaming women.

The man crumpled to the ground, he wasn't moving. The attacker had started to run off, many people went to aid the man who was on the ground, but I had taken off my heels and went after the boy who had attacked the victim, sprinting on the dirty concrete that was littered with black gum. I wasn't about to let this boy get away, no matter how gross the floor was. He probably killed that man.

The boy turned around a corner and ran through the sidewalk, pushing people out of the way. I struggled to keep up with him. This boy must've really played some hardcore sports or something! I started to sweat, I was having trouble keeping up with him in my work clothes while holding my heels in my hands. I thought about how he harmed that old man again, then I went into super speed. I used my long legs as an advantage and started to catch up. He was having trouble getting past the crowd of people, but it was easier to get to him because he separated the crowd for me.

He turned into an alley way, by that time, I was right at jumping distance. I pounced onto the boy and we rolled onto the harsh pavement. Locked my arms and legs onto him. I felt sort of weird in this position, I didn't know what to do. I didn't really think I would get that far to tell you the truth. So I did the only thing that seemed to grab attention, "HELP! POLICE!"

The boy tried to become free of my grip. I held on tight.

The boy had said, "NO NO NO NO, lady you don't unders-"

"Um, YES I DO! YOU JUST MURDERED AN OLD HOMELESS MAN!"I yelled.

"Really, is that what you saw?" he said, probably more to himself.

"YES I SAW YOU BEAT HIM WITH A PEN!" I screamed.

"Uh….n-no…..you saw him stabbing me!" he snapped his fingers, expecting something to happen. Ok, that's it, this boy is on drugs. That probably explains it. I don't know what else could be the case for his craziness?

"HHHEEEELLLPPPP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs! How could no one be coming over here! He kicked and squirmed, starting to become loose of my grip.

"Lady, please let me go!" he yelled. He now used all his might. He managed to get an arm free, he jabbed me in my face, and instant pain going into my nose. Instinctively, I had let go and covered my face. I could see the boy running away. I tried to get up, then out of nowhere, I had gotten doused in water.

"The f-", suddenly, I felt a hard object hit my head, my face greeted the pavement, and my vision started fading, starting to become black.

I woke up in a bed. The wall was painted white. There was a curtain next to me on either side. A T.V was playing Oprah. My friend, Patricia, was looking, nodding her head in agreement at the words that Oprah said.

"What happened?" I asked sleepily. I felt a throbbing inside my head.

"Oh, thank God you're okay!" she said, my head throbbed more from her loud voice. She hugged me, I lifted my arm around her back to accept it.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but what happened?" I asked again.

"Oh, you were crumpled up on the pavement in the ally. For some reason you were wet and there was a heavy metal bucket right next to you," she informed me.

"Was that boy arrested?"

"What boy?" she asked.

"The boy that was stabbing a man with a pen," I said.

"What are you talking about?" she said.

"ON WALL STREET SOMEONE TRIED TO STAB A HOMELESS MAN WITH A PEN," I said.

"Um, no, that never really happened. Are you feeling okay?" she asked me all concerned.

I still vividly remembered what happened with that boy. I didn't understand why she didn't know. Was it a dream I had made up in my head? No, it couldn't be. I still believe that that did happen. I always continued to ponder on it when it randomly popped in my mind. I always kept it to myself though, I knew people would think I'm crazy, but maybe I was.

**Author:**

**This was my first story, so please don't be so mean about it if it's bad. I would respect suggestions though if you have any. This is also supposed to be a short story, so I won't write anymore chapters (unless I make this book thingy on mortals with sightings of demigods in action). Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Elizabeth ( mortal [ that's what all of the POV's are going be]) POV**

"Hey" says Penelope.

"Hello there Madam" I say "How are you this fine day?" I ask her.

"Your a weirdo" she says, I burst out laughing, she laughs too.

I walked through the hallway to gym class with my best friend. I knew her since second grade, but we weren't always friends. We actually used to be total enemies because we both had a cute little crush on a boy, and we fought over him. He got me, then broke my little second grader heart, and she made me feel better after she realized that he was a jerk. We became friends from then on into now, the eighth grade. It's very strange how two people who really hated each other actually become best friends for life.

"Well that's what completes our friendship, me being a complete lunatic, and you being a normal person, opposites attract!" I say. I start to sing the song and so a little dance to myself.

"Take two steps forward, and two steps back! We come together cause opposites attract! It ain't fiction its a natural fact! " I start singing other old songs that my mom would sing on the way home in the car from school. We go into the door of the locker, then I start to run to my usual spot where I put on my gym clothes, because we only have about five or six minutes to get dressed. I usually get dressed at the last row in the corner because not many people are there and they have the locker the split into two sections so that I could put my clothes in the smaller section, and put my gargantuan book bag in the bigger section, though I still struggle to push it inside, which was what I was doing when Penelope came.

"You having trouble there?" she asks.

"What do you think, I'm humping my backpack trying to get it in there for God's sake!" I say. She starts getting dressed. I manage to get my backpack inside the locker, and I start getting dressed. We don't really look at each other, nobody looks at each other, all of us just try to get dressed to get to class.

I hear the voices of all of the ghetto girls, which means that the voices are pretty loud. I laugh only to myself. I see that Penelope is chuckling too. Oops, I looked at her. I'm ready before her, and I sit on the bench waiting for her to be ready. Then we walk out of the locker room and start for upstairs. I held out my arm, and we pranced together like idiots, fake laughing, which eventually turns into real laughing, like we did everyday. I made her do it once, and ever since, we randomly did it for no reason whatsoever.

I looked behind me as we skipped. Behind me was a girl who was glaring at us. I stopped laughing. All the joy had been sucked out of me.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I looked back at the girl again, her eyes were now red. What? I must be hallucinating. I had a problem with that, my doctor told me that it happens when I'm tired, but I wasn't tired. Maybe she was just albino, but her skin didn't look that pale, and why would she be glaring at us, at me. What did I do?

"Nothing," I said.

She looked back and then she started to pull me with her and walked at a brisk pace. Then she looked behind her again, and then she cursed, then started to sprint. We turned passed a corner, what was going on, this isn't the way to gym class. I looked behind me and the girl was chasing after us. She had a murderous look in her eyes, The girl fiercely breezed by, while I was panting. We lost her at another corner of the hallway. She then took a turn into an empty classroom. She closed the door and she dragged me under the teachers desk and we hid there.

"What's going on?" I whispered. Why was I whispering? I shouldn't be whispering. It was just a girl ,we could just get a security guard. We didn't need to hide under the desk. I started to try to get out, Penelope held me back.

"Liz, I need to tell you something very quickly. You know about the roman gods and goddesses we learn about in Latin class, they are real. And my dad was a god and my mom was a regular person, so I am a demigod. But monsters also exist to and they hate the gods and they want to eat me," she said quickly. My mouth was fully open. My eyes wide. I wanted to speak, but all That came out was nothing but the dumbest thing ever,

"Uh-wh-what now?"

"Listen, I knew this would happen, but I ignored it, and I shouldn't have. We can't be together, we can't be friends, I don't want you to get hurt or even…" die. Her eyes were glossy with tears, but none fell to her cheek.

"It's going to find us soon, you have to get out of here. I can fight it," she says.

"No, that thing will kill you!" I say in a whisper yell way.

"SSSHHHH" she reminds me, "It's okay, I've been through worse than this, now-"

The door bursts open. The girl with red eyes appears at the door, but her hair is…..on fire? and she has… a bronze leg and a donkey leg? What?

She fiercely advanced toward the desk and flipped it over. I trembled at the girl before me.

"Empousa" Penelope said.

"Well, look what we have here, an ugly demigod and her little mortal friend," She said. Wow, they really do introductions. Someone could just stab them while they were saying their useless junk, but I could see why nobody ever did that, they were so taken and afraid.

"Yes smart girl, I am an empousa, I feed of the blood of men, but today, I rather feed off of you, I am rather starved, you may die, but it would be worth it since I will live," she said casually, "Well sorry, actually not really" She barred her fangs and tried to tackle me, I rolled out of the way. Penelope slashed her knife at her. Knife? The girl who called herself an empousa turned her attention away from me and looked at Penelope. RUN she mouthed, and I did. I went for the door. I heard a scream, I looked back, she was struggling, the girl was scratching at her, and trying to kick at her with her metal leg. There were already scratches of blood. She was backed into the desks, she tripped over.

"Feeding time!" the empousa yelled in a sing-song voice.

Penelope was on the floor, she was about to die. No, she wasn't. I looked over at the desk next to me and saw a large and thick binder. I grabbed it and did the most dumbest yet bravest thing in my life, I went to the monster with it and smacked the wind out of her. She fell to the hard floor, she turned around, a triumphant fire was burning in her eyes, she got up, ignoring Penelope.

"You should have listened to your friend, now you will die for your unwise choices!" she tackled me. I couldn't avoid it this time. Her nails were digging inside my chest, the heat of her hair was burning my face. She crept her face next to my ear, her breath tickling my ear in the most horrible way. She whispered into my ear,

"You are nothing, your just a mere mortal, not capable of anything. I will feed on your blood and use it as my strength to kill your dumb friend over there. I will wake the earth mother and the world you once knew will burn and be destroyed, and I will feast of the surviving mortals! This is just the way it's going to go, no hard feelings"

I could feel the point of her teeth on my neck, but they were going in slowly, she was savoring the moment. Then the pain was gone. There was dust all over my body. Penelope stood over me, a look of worry yet relief on her face. There was a knife in her hand. She knelt down next to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I shook my head. I burst into sobbs.

"Hey, you're alive, it's okay, everythings going to be okay" she said. I heard voices in the hallway, people yelling.

"I have to go," She said.

"I'm coming with you," I said.

"No, your not," she said

"Yes, you can't stop me from running after you," she looked at me, the voices were coming closer.

"Fine," she said. We headed to the window, where we climbed down a ladder, and ran off into the city.

* * *

**A.N: Hello there Fanfiction people, I decided I might actually might do more stories. Though it's sort of hard to come up with ideas that don't all sound the same. I will take any comments and/or suggestions, that would be a big help for me. **

**Shout outs:**

**Princess of Flames: thank you for your comment and suggestion, it really makes me want to write more when there are people who actually like it, and I understand that there were typos, I'm sorry, I can't help it. Plus, I know I didn't really use your idea, but the fact that it was in a school, for some reason gave me the idea to do this, but now I realize it sounds sort of like the begging of the battle of the labyrinth, oh gees, there is even a vampire lady in it. Oh well, I already wrote all of this.**

**Joker of Clover: Thank you for that, I will try to write more like I said at the top of the A.N, but the for a first time part was sort of degrading, lol jk, I don't really care, it wasn't degrading.**

**Thank you to the 100 and something people who read this and the people who commented!**


	3. Chapter 3

Melissa POV

I was on the laptop, searching through the web on the couch in the livingroom. I looked at some fanfics, I always liked reading those, I was a total nerd for the hunger games and all those other books. Later, I clicked some of the ads that appeared, then I started to shop online. Hey, shouldn't I be doing my homework? Naw, I'll do that poop later (but I knew in my mind that I would just keep saying that until I end up in lunch at school, trying to finish my algebra homework). Then I saw an epic item on the screen, I stared at it, that new book was out! I have waited so long for this book, I was so excited to read it, especially after that big cliffhanger that happened. I NEEDED TO READ THAT BOOK. NOW.

I ran to the basement where my mom was watching the news. It read about there was a teenage terrorist on the loose, strange. There have been a lot of these type of reports lately, but I didn't care that much, I needed to read that book. now.

"Hi Mom, can you take me to the Costco" I asked.

"What do you need to go to Costco for?" she asked, on the verge of saying no.

"There's a new book out" I said.

She immediately got up from her chair and said,

"Okay, honey, I will be ready in a minute" she hurried up to her room to get properly dressed, or at least how she considered properly dressed looked like. Works every time. My mom was never really fond of taking me places, but when I mentioned to her that I wanted to get a book, she would always be willing to take me anywhere if it involves me reading because I never really read books much ( or so she thought, I just read them illegally of the internet. She thinks I'm just going on social networking sites), though she wanted books to be a part of my life, since it had a big impact on her as a kid.

We headed out the front door, I was wearing my purple hoodie and some jeans because it was a bit cold, it was the middle of fall though. Mom jingled the car keys in her hand and unlocked the door. I got in the back, even though I'm able to sit in the front, but the light always got into my eyes and I wasn't tall enough for the sun blocker thing to do it's job effectively for me.

We rode to the Costco, I was looking out the windows at the rows of houses and then shops. We went onto the bridge, we were almost there. I looked at the train yard below us, It was huge. There were plenty of long lines of train cars and engines. Then I thought I saw people running in the train yard. Why are there people over there. Eh, probably just some people who worked there. I checked my phone to see what time it was. I always needed to know, it was an obsession for me to know. I sometimes I checked it like every five minutes. It about 3 o'clock in the afternoon. We were at the bottom of the bridge and we past the target, then the petsmart, then the micheals, then I saw the huge parking lot, we were here. I was jumping up and down in my seat, I was so excited to read this book. It was the last book of the trilogy and I was so excited to get home and read it.

We entered the costco at the place where they check for the member ID. My mom went off to someplace else, I fast walked to the book section. It was just a random table filled with stacks of books. I looked through the stacks, diary of a wimpy kid, some weird Dora baby book, and some other books I don't know, later, I found it, it was light blue, there was a bird flying on it, Suzanne Collins was written in the bottom of it, it was MockingJay. OMG. I started to fan girl on the middle of the store, I was holding up the book in all of it's glory, jumping up and down, squealing to myself.

I started to go to the checkout line, excited about how epic this book was going to be! Then I heard screams, people dropped to the floor, I didn't hear any gun shots, but I got on the floor the same as all the other people did.

My heart was beating fast, I put my arms over my head, I was shaking from fear. I could hear sobs and whimpers in the crowd.

There were people walking among the crowd of people laying on the dirty warehouse floor.

Panic arose in me. Where's my mom? Is she okay? Was she shot or killed? Oh my god, oh my god, oh god. I was breathing hard, I wasn't sure if I would make it out from here. Then a deep, ear wrenching voice boomed on the intercom,

"SHOW YOURSELF, SURRENDER TO US, OR ELSE WE WILL KILL EVERY MORTAL, UNTIL WE FIND YOU!"

On cue, a big buff guy with a ski mask trained his gun on me. "Get up!" I did what he said, slowly. He pulled me up by my hood, slightly choking me. I screamed, and cried. I was led to the front of the store, my captor pushed me. There was a line of people, as young as the age of seven to as old as about seventy, near the place where they served food, some whimpering, others crying in sobs, some knelt tall with tears rushing down their face yet they wore a look of bravery. There were the bad big bulky guys wearing ski masks, they head guns, and were standing across the line, then I realized, it was an execution line up. Oh god no, no please, oh my god, oh my god! I went into total hysteria.

"NOO!" I screamed, "PLEASE NO!" I crumpled to the ground. I was cry screaming.

"GET UP YOU LITTLE BITCH," (A.N: sorry, just thought it would seem dramatic or something, but I already put something about drugs and humping in here so this was going to happen at some point) the guard kicked me in the gut, I went into the fetal position. He grabbed me by my hood and dragged me to the line, and kicked me again. Another cry escaped my lips, a full blown water fall was coming out of my eyes. He grabbed by my hood again, and forced me to kneel. I stared ahead of me at the gunmen, what did they want? Why would they do this to people and how could anything be possibly worth it? I stared down the line of the people, for they were the people that I was going to die with.

"IN SIXTY SECONDS, ALL OF THESE SIXTY PEOPLE WILL BE EXECUTED! IF YOU REVEAL YOURSELVES, WE WILL SPARE THEIR LIVES," the voice boomed. He counted off the numbers. I didn't have hope that whoever they wanted wouldn't reveal themselves, even if they did, the people would probably kill us off anyway. I was going to die and there was nothing I could do about it.

"45, 44, 43, 42, 41,..."

I started to mutter a prayer, I had never been a believer in God, but now since my death was before me, in the hope that I wouldn't be a heathen or something and burn eternally, I prayed, I knew that there was no point, If he did exist, he wouldn't judge by how much you last minute prayed right before you died.

"38, 37, 36,..." I closed my eyes with my last seconds of life, preparing for what awaits. I felt the presence of a person behind me, I felt cold metal on my skull. I was hyperventilating. I was going to die. The phrase repeating in my head, I couldn't think , soon proper sentences wouldn't come into mind, only death.

I opened my eyes, and I thought I saw a figure in one of the big shelves. Then I looked up at the ceiling above me without moving my head, there was a person on the ceiling.

"20, 19, 18, 17, 16 1-"

All hell broke loose. the guy counting had been shot. The sprinklers went on, an arrow went through my captor's head, his eyes rolled up into his head, there was blood dripping. He dropped his weapon, I grabbed and jumped behind the counter. I heard shots go off, the fire alarm went off, I still stayed behind the counter. There were screams, I still stayed behind the counter, but I couldn't stand it no longer, I didn't know if the bad guy's were shooting good people.

I popped out from the counter, there was a forklift ramming into the guy's with masks, a boy was driving. Then I saw a teenage boy who was whacking people in the head with a three-foot-long pole. Then I saw another boy who was swinging on a rope, swinging a pole at other people. Then I saw a girl who was stabbing someone with a knife. There was jewelry all over the floor, a girl was hitting another guard, and he disappeared in the pile of jewelry, then there was a girl who was just casually talking to one of them, then stabs him with a knife, then there are random arrows flying all over the place, then I saw a tiger tackling a bad guy. A tiger? When did a tiger get here! I needed to get out of here. I took a chance, hoping that I wouldn't be whacked or shot or run over by a forklift.

I jumped over the counter and sprinted for my dear life towards the doors, towards safety and out of the chaos that was happening all around me. I thought in the back of my mind if my mom was outside the warehouse of death, or if she herself was dead. Then I ran smack dab into something and tripped onto the object, it rolled away and I fell to the concrete. I saw a white Costco cart in front of me, nice move. My head was throbbing from hitting the floor, and I was confused for quite a time. Then I saw a man in front of me. He was one of the people wearing masks. No. He held a gun up to my face, a smile crept up on his face,

"Well someone is going to have to pay for this! Just the way it is"

He loaded his shotgun, I remembered that I had a gun with me. In defense I pulled it out and shot the guy in the leg, not wanting to kill anybody. I shot someone in the leg, I harmed someone with a dangerous weapon.

"Why… you little, puny, worthless-" something whistled past my ear. He collapsed, there was an arrow in his chest. My breath was sucked out of me. A group of teenagers were running ahead of me, the same teenagers that were beating up the bad guys, I stared at them in pure shock as they ran. The boy who was driving the forklift turned and was running backwards, he looked directly me at me.

"Your welcome, bt dubs, tell the reporters that we aren't terrorists but pure awesomeness! Peace out!" the boy yelled with a devilish maniacal smile, but not evil. He turned and caught up with the group. My mouth was fully open, and hanging onto the floor, other people had gotten up and only stared at the group of running kids. This could not be real.

Then I saw my mom, she had a look of worry on her face and pure shock. MOM.

"MOMMY!" I started to sprint to my mom, ignoring the pain that I had in my gut, head, and various other parts in my body. I didn't care if I said Mommy, which was what small kids called their moms, and I didn't care about acting cool. I had almost died, and I was going to act anyway I wanted to. I bear hugged my mom, she was crying, I was crying. I was alive, she was alive. I had never felt so safe, secure, loved, and relived in her hold of warmth and comfort.

* * *

A.N: 2096 words! That was a dosey! So what did you think? I tried to make this of good quality, I hope I succeeded, because I figured out that people were actually reading it! WOW. There was 157 views in like one day! I feel so loved! (but you what would make me feel more loved, reviews, it okay though, you don't need to if you don't want to) I had a total of three hundred something views in the month of november and I have 4 followers and I really appreciate it! So, I have written 3 chapters so far, which one did you like best, comment or PM me and then I will try to make more like that. I also realize that all of the POV's I did are girls, I need to get some boys in here too. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Yep, thats right folks, I finally wrote another story after like a month of waiting. And thank you soo much for the comments! Its so heartwarming to see that people like my stories! Well I'm going to make this A.N short and put more on the bottom. But it's a boy POV this time, I hope you like it!

Btw, I noticed that people have been doing disclaimers, so I guess I have to do one too.

Rick Riordan: SAY IT!

Me: MAKE ME

Rick Riordan: Fine, if you don't say it, I'm going to make Percy gut you like a fish, or Leo burn you into barbecue for Mrs. O'Leary here, your choice. *Percy glares, taking out Riptide, Leo smiles like a psycho, hands starting to blaze with fire, Mrs. O'Leary licks lips and contently stares at me*

Me: OKAY OKAY OKAY! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS SERIES AND THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN! NOW PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

Rick Riordan: *Thinks about it while I'm cussing in my brain* Okay fine *Percy, Leo, and the big ferocious dog looking disappointed as he says so* but you didn't see anything! *Disappears into dark alley with accomplices*

I know, Rick Riordan isn't a murder, mafia, gangster person, or something of the sort.

* * *

Ethan POV

I am never ever going to babysit again because of the experience that I had with it a few days ago. I shouldn't have even babysat at all. I don't know what I'm supposed to do with kids. I just did this because I desperately needed money to pay some bills!

So I was walking down the sidewalk on a street filled with some good looking houses and apartments, it is the middle of winter and it's freezing while snowflakes are dancing in the air around me. I thought it was going to be easy to babysit this kid because the parent said he was overall a good one and his bedtime was about at nine o'clock, but he was just going to have a sleepover with his friend, so he'll be preoccupied even if he wasn't a good one. It was currently 7:19. No problem, I would only need to watch them for two hours, and then I just needed to stay up while they were sleeping ( I drank about two 5-Hour-Energys). The job paid about 30 dollars an hour (these people were rich) and I would be there for about 6 hours. Easy money!

I walked upon the apartment. It was surprisingly nice, but actually how was that surprising when the parents were rich and I was walking in a neighborhood filled with really good looking houses and apartments? I opened the gate and walked to the door. I saw that there was a doorbell for each apartment, six in all. I remembered that the parent told me that they were apartment 1A, I pressed the doorbell. After a few seconds, the ring went off indicating that the door was unlocked and I opened it. I walked inside the apartment complex. There were flowers and paintings along the white walls, the hardwood floor looked fairly old, yet nice, polished, and clean. On the left side of the apartment, the door was open and a middle aged woman with black hair with a few streaks of gray stood in the middle. She was wearing some fancy heels, and long black dress, with jewelry dangling from her ears, and surrounding her neck. Her body was tall and narrow, and she had a bony face structure.

I walked toward her, I shook her hand. She had a tight grasp, she shook my hand up and down very quickly and had a wide smile, but it didn't look like it was from pure joy.

"Thank you for coming, I thought I would never find someone to babysit on a friday, especially with only a day notice! My friend told me about you so I just called, and look, here you are! HAHAHAHAHAHA" she said quickly, with me barely able to comprehend what she said, without even taking a single breath for air.

"Sure, no problem, eheh" I said while half heartedly fake laughing, not sure what I was really supposed to say or what she expected me to say. I guess she could see my fake laughing and looked sort of disappointed.

"So, I'm running late and I have to just explain a few more things," she said urgently, walking into the apartment, "I have lasagna in the fridge, just microwave it, my phone number is on the fridge. Alex also needs to take medicine before he goes to bed; they are in a baggie and it says his name on it. Don't let him watch any scary movies, he always manages to have bad nightmares without those movies and they would just get worse if he watches them," she said, picking up her keys from a rack near the kitchen counter. "his friend has a muscular disease in his legs, but he is fine, he doesn't need help with anything. Always keep the door locked, there's been a creepy person lurking around the neighborhood. Please don't hesitate to call me if something really bad happens. I might be a bit late coming back." She said very quickly, barely enough that I could understand once again. She could definitely be one of the symptom speakers for medicine commercials.

"KIDS!THE BABYSITTERS HERE!" she yelled. With that, two kids came out of the hallway, they both looked about ten or nine. One of them was wearing Star Wars pajamas, the other was just wearing a regular t-shirt and pants that would be comfy for sleeping in.

"This is the babysitter,...what is your name again?" She asked. Wow, she was lucky I wasn't some criminal mass murder person.

"Ethan" I said.

"Okay, Ethan here," she said making a sort of hand gesture towards me, "is going to be here while I'm gone, be good!" and with that, she went out the door. I looked back at the kids, they looked uncomfortable, I couldn't blame them, his parent just left them in the care of some adult who needed money, she didn't even know my name. There was an awkward silence.

"My name's Alex and this is Grover," said the kid wearing Star Wars pajamas.

"Um, ok,...uh..if you need anything...I'm here" I said. There was more uncomfortable silence.

"Um….We're going to go over there now," Alex said, pointing down the hallway, and with that, they went over there, whispering things about me.

And with that I just went to the couch and sat down. This is very strange. What am I supposed to do? I just decided to take out my iPhone (yeah yeah, I know, I shouldn't have an iPhone when I'm struggling to pay my bills) and checked to see if they had wifi, and they didn't. Yet I searched the net anyway using my cellular data ( I know, I will have to pay later). I checked the news, there was the same old, same old, about the election and a whole bunch of other things about people getting shot ( I really do feel bad for those people though) and about some really cool developments in science.

Then I heard someone knocking at the door. I walked over, then stopped when I was a few feet far from the door. Wait, how did he get in here without buzzing? Then I remembered that the parent told me that there was some creepy stalker guy lurking around the neighborhood. I turned back around and went into the hallway, I ain't about to open that door. I waited there, feeling nervous, wondering if this person was going to break down the door or just go away. Should I call the parent, well nothing too bad has happened yet, maybe I'm just over reacting. And of course just as I thought that in my head, the door bangs open. OH GAWD. I scrambled into one of the rooms it see them sitting on the floor talking about something. Were they gossiping or having a serious conversation, really! Thats what girls do at sleepovers! I didn't have time to ponder, I grabbed their arms and pulled them up, made a quiet sign signaling them to be quiet, and pulled them into the bathroom that was in the boy's room (again, rich parent). I closed the door silently and quietly whispered,

"Intruder in the house, hide in the cabinet beneath the sink"

They didn't argue, they fit perfectly in the cabinet and I closed the doors of it. I thought it was a good hiding place because who would want to steal medicine or toilet paper? I looked around for where I was supposed to hide, but should I hide, or should I fight the person? No, I should hide, who knows, maybe he thinks no one is home, and he might have a gun. The only option I had was to hide in a closet, which wasn't good because there could be things that the person wants to steal in there, but I went in anyway. It was cramped, not much room. I slipped my hand into my pocket, and felt the warm glass of my iPhone. I grabbed it and turned down the volume and turned off the ringer and turned down the glow. I dialed 9-1-1.

"Please hold" a voice said. I looked at the glow of my phone in shock, an emergency line where when people are in real danger, like fatal danger, puts people on hold. Wow, okay, it's completely fine if these two kids and I die because I was placed on hold in a 911 call!

I heard screams in the bathroom, shit.( A.N: just to let you know there is going to be some cursing from this series of accounts from now and on, I just can't help it, but it won't be excessive) Okay, I need to do something fast, but I don't know what, oh God help me. I was freaking out. I knew I needed to do something, so I did something impulsive and something that would most likely get everybody, or hopefully just me(or them) killed. I pushed the door with a quick motion and I tackled the person while screaming my head off. I think it made me sound sound like a crazy person who was about to kill someone, but I was scared to death.

The kids were screaming while I was piggy back riding on top of a killer. He growled in frustration and he smashed me against the wall. There was a crushing sensation on my back, It was hard enough to crush bones in my body. I wailed in agony, my body was being flattened into paper. The intruder was laughing in a really deep menical voice that sounded too much like Darth Vader,

"Foolish mortal" he bellowed. What? Then in the irony of it all my phone said,

"911, what's your emergency" The Alex kid picked it up, Grover was just starting to play reed pipes. Reed pipes? I'm hallucinating.

I struggled against his force. My breath was coming out of me. I didn't have any strength. Then he dropped me on the ground with a thud. I knocked my head on the hard tile floor. My vision was blurry, but I could see the figure looming over the Grover kid. No. I couldn't do anything, I was weak.

"You think you can defeat me with musical spells, I'm going to enjoy eating your flesh, goat" He said. Well that doesn't make any sense, I was probably not thinking straight because my lungs were broken or something. I remembered something vitally important, I had a swiss army knife in my pocket. I didn't remember because I never used it, but I always felt like I needed to carry it. I pulled it out of my pocket. I dragged myself on the floor while the intruder tells whatever stupid plan he had for him. I reached for his body, I pulled his legs, He fell down, I stabbed at his legs, I couldn't kill anybody. He wailed, but it barely hurt him since my arms weren't that strong and I was sapped of strength. Then Grover kicked him in the head. Then I saw a knife in the chest of the killer appeared. I looked in shock. He was dead. Grover looked at Alex, Alex was pale. He just killed someone, even though he was about to kill them. Then grover looked at me, My mouth was wide open while I was laying on the floor. Then he kicked me, I blacked out.

* * *

A.N: yes, this is the story, so how do you like it, is my writing improving from the first chapter that I wrote? Well, it is longer, but I think it might've ended too fast. Oh, well. It was 1877 words. I need to get something in there to contain the hunger for fanfiction ( which I have become completely obsessed with, are you guys as obsessed as me, I like check everyday and try to find new stories and I get way too excited about when a story is updated) Thank you to the continuing 300 to 400 people who look at this everytime I update, and to the people who followed and favorited. I looked at some of you guys stories, and I put comments on some of them. Well, I only looked at some because I didn't know some of the fandoms you wrote about, but at least its good to know that I tried to return! I noticed that more than one person commented, and it was pretty amazing! I'm so happy and I feel so loved. I continue this as much as homework and my brain allows me to. But I will stay committed to this as long as I can come up with new story ideas. Happy holidays!


End file.
